


Fruit cups

by LokiIsAuwuBoi



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst?, Aunt May wants Peter happy, Bite marks, Cuddles, Dumb teenage shit, Forehead Kisses, Grinding, Harley loves Peter, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter loves Harley, Peter thinks Bucky is coolo, Pure Sugar, The underage is just Peter and Harley being h0rny teens, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, Wade is Peters brother figure, hand holding, hickys, it happens later, not really - Freeform, so does Tony and Nat, the best of boyfriends, very soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiIsAuwuBoi/pseuds/LokiIsAuwuBoi
Summary: A sweet story of two boys who love each other very much.They have a supportive family and everything they could ever need.This is the story where there is no happily ever after, not like Peter would want it any other way.





	Fruit cups

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at spelling but whatever!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snuggles :3

If you asked Peter Benjamin Parker how he wanted to spend the rest of his life, he would have no idea what to say. Now he would tell you that he would want to stay wrapped up in his boyfriends arms, watching shitty Netflix movies all night.

Harley slowly moved his hand down Peters forearm and linking their fingers together. Peter let out a tiny sigh and snuggled impossibly closer to the older boy in his bed. 

Harley smells like sweat and oil and Peter wouldn’t have it any other way. The smell is overwhelming his senses as he tucks his head into Harley’s side. It’s warm, sweet and Peter could get drunk off the smell alone. Harley is only pulling the brunette in tighter into side.

Letting go of their once linked fingers, Peter wraps a long arm around his boyfriends torso and moves up to nuzzle his neck. The hero plants tiny and lazy kisses in the same spot. He slowly works his way up to Harley’s lips, stopping at the jaw, his cheek and then right on his lips. It’s a short and sweet kiss but to them it means everything and nothing less.

Harley gives a little laugh as they part. “We can pause the movie if you want.”

Peter gives him a small nod with his eyes closed and moves off the blonde boy so he can grab the laptop at the foot of Peters bed. Harley quickly closes out of the site and sets the laptop down onto the ground, kicking it under the bed with his foot.

Peter still hasn’t opened his eyes but the weight in the bed shifts more than once. All of a sudden hot breathe is on his face and a plethora of kisses is peppered onto his hairline down to his jaw. A smooth hand is holding his chin up and Peter can feel the smile tugging the other boys lips.

The amount of love pouring off both of them is crazy but comforting. Peter could cry because he’s never though he would get this kind of deep love, especially at such a young age. Yet here he is, being attacked with love like the person giving it life’s depended on it.

Once the kisses stopped, an arm wrapped around the brunette’s waist and pulled him down into a warm embrace. He melted into the touch of the other as he drifted off into sleep. The last thing he heard was...

”Goodnight love,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I’ll try and update this because NO this is not the end!!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay, I actually tried with this but yeah! Tell me what you wanna see. (:


End file.
